Random oneshots that want to be adopted
by The Moth ate the Butterfly
Summary: Take them from me, seriously take them from me. A load of unrelated oneshots from Percy Jackson and Harry Potter
1. An index

**Yes, I know I should be writing the next chapter of Saskia, but it's hard and I'm bored.**

**An index:**

**1) Decisions**

**2) The gods read Percy Jackson**

**3) Fly**

**4) Muggleborn**

**P.S. Feel free to use any of these, I wrote them all when I was ten, or thereabouts.**

**SERIOUSLY, TAKE THEM FROM MEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Decisions

**Description: **

**Are you sure? Were nearly always the first words spoken to Percia 'Percy' Jackson after she made a decision to which she would almost always say yes. This was the decision that made her want to go back in time and slap her past self for saying yes to a specific oath.**

One day after a sweaty training session, Percia, or Percy, as she liked to be called took to the showers and got changed. Percy made her way to the beach where she had arranged to meet her boyfriend, Andrew. She had planned on taking andrew to a romantic meal for two, and then for a moonlit walk in the park where she planned to propose. She fingered the little box and felt her heart tattooing a pattern on her ribcage.

Of course everything had to go downhill. She made her way to their special rock, there she waited for hours but her Andrew never turned up. Percy got up from her spot and went to the Athena cabin where Andrew lived.

Percy knocked on the door and entered, the sight before her eyes made tears run freely and her anger inflamed, you could imagine her to be a dragon engulfing its prey with a molten magma blanket slowly burning its prey to a crisp as she glared at the sight in front of her.

**Percy POV:**

I saw my Andy sticking his tongue down a newly claimed Aphrodite kid called Fifi. AsI ran out of the Athena cabin with tears in my eyes, I ran into Chiron who was in the pavilion, greeting my father, Poseidon and a boy. I approached, intending to greet him But as I came closer, I heard what he was saying. His exact words were 'This is Herlot Robinson, my favourite child.' My only true friends, Thalia, Clarisse, Tison, and Nico Shouted 'But what about Percy, you know, the defeater of Kronos?'

'Who,' my father and newly claimed half brother asked.

'You daughter, Percia or Percy as she likes to be called.'

Poseidon then said thirty one words that broke my heart 'I don't have a daughter and just in case I do, I, Poseidon do hereby disown Percia Jackson and may all abilities passed on by me be extracted from her being.' As those words passed his lips I felt an excruciating pain and heard a scream, it took a few moments to realize that I was the source of the scream and I felt the power of the sea leave me, leaving me an empty shell that somehow felt like I couldn't ever feel hapieness again, like a warmth next to my heart had gone.

I ran to my former cabin and packed my things, I was leaving camp and nothing could stop me I threw all my stuff into a backpack and then left the cabin I once called home. I stopped to say goodbye to Hestia, who was one of the only people I gave all my trust and could talk freely to. She said 'Child, why are you leaving?' And I told her about Andy cheating all the way up to Poseidon disowned me and how I was going to run away, she looked conflicted and opened her mouth for a moment before closing it again and then she wished me luck.

**When I first wrote this (which was something like three years ago), I was like Herlot is a great name for an idiot who takes Percy's place, and then as I was typing this up I googled herlot and if I changed the 'e' to an 'a', he would be called Harlot and that means a prostitute, so I had a good laugh out of that.**


	3. The gods read Percy Jackson

Thirteen very confused gods popped into a large room that looked extremely comfy. Zeus said "Who has placed us here." And thirteen confused demigods and one cyclops fell through a hole that had opened up in the ceiling, they landed in a tangled heap of limbs. There was some indistinct muttering until someone yelled "Urgh, who farted next to my head, it's disgusting." They finally managed to detangle themselves.

Nico was holding a letter and a book fell on Zoé's head. Zoé, "you're meant to be dead. I saw you die." Yelled Percy.


	4. Fly

**In which a female Harry Potter (Jasmine) is a gymnast.**

I took a deep breath and started, my once malnourished body is now muscled and graceful as I started a sequence of complicated flips and twists, flying through the air and telling the tale of a hatchling stretching its wings and taking flight. It wasn't always like this, I still have nightmares of my cupboard under the stairs where I slept, of my 'cousin' my tormentor, of my 'uncle' my torturer, and worst of all, my 'aunt' the one who would love to see me cry. She would go out of her way just to get a singular teardrop out of me, she would then collect them in vials saying 'Can't have freakish tears tainting my furniture, who knows what we might catch.'

The thing was, my 'family' were the most freakish thing in the house, not me or my magic. Dudley, my cousin, resembled a pig in a blond wig; Vernon, my 'uncle', was a whale in a human skin suit; and Petunia, my 'aunt' held an extreme resemblance to both a horse and a giraffe. God was I glad when my Godfather broke out of prison to get me out of there and to clear his name of a crime he didn't do.

The sound of cheering shook me from my thoughts, my routine must be over and as usual I got a perfect score.

* * *

"How was the competition, Jazz?" Sirius Black, my godfather asked me.

"It was OK, I fazed out halfway through, though, so my body did the rest of it sort of unconsciously"

"Oh," Sirius started "Are you sure you don't want to get some help with them, they seem to be getting more and more frequent."

"Yes," the girl said with a sigh, "I'm certain."


	5. Muggleborn

"Momma, what is she?"

"A muggleborn, my dear."

"What's that?"

"A formidable warrior race. People say that they have been extinct have said that they have been extinct for hundreds of years, that girl is living proof that at least at least one lives on. She will be the strongest of them all, the defeater of the dark, or the downfall of the light."

"Oh, OK. Is that why we haven't seen her at any balls or conventions?"

"Yes."

Lilith was never a normal child, she knew that for sure. After all, you try explaining how your bully ended up in the food bin and you on the roof. But getting a letter saying she was accepted into a school of magic was pushing it. The orphanage was glad to get rid of her when the professors came to talk about her education, they said that they thought she was a spawn of the devil. In Lilith's eyes that was a bit much. Then after a year of rejecting the Potter spawns declarations of undying love, she was adopted by the Evans family. Their exact words were "How hard can it be to raise her, we've been trying for our Petunia to have a sibling ever since she was a young girl." When Saint Mary's orphanage said that she was magical and therefore was a spawn of the devil.

Lilith, or Lily, as she liked to be called was having a perfect year; no-one was bullying Severus, the marauders hadn't done many harmful pranks, and James had not publicly embarrassed her by announcing his undying love for her in the great hall. Or, at least she _was_ having a perfect year. It started with Dumbledore calling her to his office and asking her to go to Gringotts for an inheritance test. When she asked why, he just said that he would explain later, that weekend she flooed to Diagon Alley and entered Gringotts.

**At Gringotts:**

Lily went up to one of the goblins "Hello." She said timidly.

"What do you want?" The goblin asked, quite rudely.

"Um, could I have an inheritance test please."

"It will be one thousand and fifty galleons, fifteen sickles, and five knuts, who will be paying?"

"I will," said Professor Dumbledore, brushing coal dust from his headache inducing robes.

"I will need the testee's name and some verification for the transfer of money from your account to Gringotts."

"I am called Lilith Evans," the young girl said her last name proudly. The goblin gasped under his breath but she heard him, "What's wrong?" The now concerned twelve year old asked.

"Nothing, and the verification please." The goblin said in a stained voice and Dumbledore produced his vault key.

"Here's the key to my vault."

"Thank you, if you will now follow me, I am teller hookfang and I will take you one of the inheritance offices to be tested."

"I should go." Dumbledore said looking at his watch, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The young witch said, trying hard not to woop in joy as he left.


End file.
